Looking for a few good men
by Sand n' Sable
Summary: Title may change. Crossover of NCIS and M*A*S*H, Who? Jethro Gibbs. Why? Looking to solve a murder in Korea. What? Two bodies found by children. When? Only Ducky knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Seoul, South Korea---April 6, 2010**_

The children are coming out to play and it's not like it was all those many, many terrible years ago in the Korean war...police action, whatever you care to call it. It was brutal , but today is nothing like it. The children look the same because of dirt and mud mixed in with playtime but now, the children don't have to worry about shells coming out of nowhere, enemies dropping bombs.

6 or 7 children were running out of a Korean household and screaming and yelling in pleasure. One boy of about 7 years of age pointed down the road and yelled in Korean:

"That way!"

Birds were singing and the breeze was blowing slightly...perfect day for doing whatever the day called for.

The children ran down the road and just knocking into each other and ditches were on either side of the road filled with vegetation, murky dirty water and that caused mosquitoes to be out in droves. That's mostly why the children had mud all over them, because their own mothers covered them in it, to keep the pests away or at least try.

They were trying to knock each other into the ditches for fun, one big 8 year old boy finally knocked a 6 year old down, the boy was just laughing, splashing water onto his brother and sisters who were laughing with him but ten when he threw his arm back, he hit something.

He asked in Korean:

"'What is it?"

His brother replied in their language:

"Probably a rock"

The boy pulls and tugs at it until he pulls up a skeleton finger of a hand and he gasps, drops it and scoots back as much as he can in the water but his brave sister pulls back the drape of seaweed and other things from it and exposes two dead bodies pressed together, one clutching a tattered bag. One of the boys flatly says in Korean:

"They're dead"


	2. Chapter 2 NCIS goes to Korea

_At NCIS Headquarters:_

Tony sits at his desk looking at his computer screen and suddenly he feels a hard slap to the back of his head and hears Jethro Gibbs say:

"No using the computer for personal business"

Tony rubs his head and says:

"Right boss"

Tim McGee says:

"Tony was looking up _Blockbuster_ to see if _New Moon_ was in"

Tony looks at him and says:

"It is in and I was looking to see if they had _Up _to order it for my niece"

Ziva says flatly:

"You don't have a niece Tony"

Gibbs secretly smiles at the endless banter of his group then says in a voice of authorities:

"Everybody get your passports and let's go"

Ziva, Tony and Tim reach in and open a desk drawer and get their passbooks and they all run and follow Gibb to the elevator, Gibbs pushes the buttons and then they get on and Tony asks:

"Where are we going boss?"

Jethro sighs then says:

"Seoul, Korea"

Everybody looks puzzled then he asks:

"Why there?"

He slaps a file on Tony's stomach then says:

"Read the file Tony"

Tony gulps and says:

"Yes boss"

Just before the doors close, Ducky gets on and Ziva asks:

"You are going to Ducky?"

He looks over and her and Jethro the says:

"My presence was requested"

Later, they all sit comfortably on a private jet and Tony looks through the file then hands it to Ziva and says to Gibbs:

"The file sure didn't say much"

Jethro leans his head back and says:

"It says what it needs to say for now"

Ziva reads the one page and says:

"All it says is two bodies were found in a ditch in the outside of a town and nothing else"

Tony says:

"It says they were found in the out_skirts_ of town"

Ziva looks at him and asks:

"Must everything be sexual with you?"

Everybody snickers and holds their tongues then Tony puts his head back, gets a glossy look on his face and says:

"They made some good movies from the Korean War…_Pork Chop Hill, The Marines who Never Returned and Sayonara _to name a few"

Tim speaks up and says:

"'_Hamburger Hill'"_

Tony looks at him and says:

"That was Vietnam probie"

Ziva says:

"War is war Tony"

Tony looks at Gibbs who still has his head sitting back with his eyes closed and Tony asks:

"Wasn't you father in the war boss?"

Gibbs just sniffs then says:

"He was…he just showed us his purple heart then threw it in a drawer and we never spoke of it again"

Ziva asks Ducky:

"Were you in the war Ducky?"

Ducky smiles at the young woman and says:

"I was a little too young, actually, but my uncle Jack told me many a story, I do not wish it on anybody"

Everybody falls silent then they hear a electronically sound beep then they look around and see the computer on board coming on, and Gibbs walks up to it and punches a button and there everybody sees Abby on screen! Gibbs asks:

"What is it Abs?"

She asks in a hurt voice:

"Where did everybody go?"

Jethro looks back at Ziva and everybody then says:

"We're sent on assignment, I was going to get in touch with you later, when the plane settles"

Her eyes light up and she asks:

"You were? Well, where are you guys going?"

Ziva says:

"Korea, two bodies were found"

Abby asks:

"Well, why can't I go?"

Jethro smiles quickly then says:

"We need you there Abs, you're going to be our liaison for back home"

Abby's eyes light up and she says:

"Really? A liaison? Oh wow, I've never been one"

Just then a stewardess's voice comes on and says:

"We are about to begin our flight, please return to your seats and buckle up"

Gibbs says:

"We have to go Abby, we'll be back in touch"

He clicks a button and they go back and sit down and Tony says:

"This ought to be interesting"

Back at the _NCIS lab_, Abby walks around excited and says to herself:

"All right! A liaison! Great!..."

She walks around then asks:

"Exactly, what does a liaison do?"

Abby shrugs her shoulders and goes back to work.

Jethro Gibbs and company walks into a large, tall building and another man in a Marine uniform comes up to Gibbs and they salute and Gibbs says: "Jethro Gibbs sir, head of NCIS" then the man says:

"Come with me"

They all look at each other then the man says:

"I'm Colonel Spangler…we found two bodies yesterday at this time approximately at this time in a drainage 16 miles from here…."

He turns to Ducky and asks:

"Are you the coroner?

Ducky puts out his hand to shake and says:

"Yes, I'm Donald Mallard, they call me Ducky"

Colonel Spangler smiles and points down the hall and says:

"We have set up that room to be the morgue, we had a stupid accident on our regular morgue so we having to use that room for the mean time"

Ducky shakes his head then says:

"If you'll excuse me"

Ducky quickly leaves to go down the hall and in the room and Jethro asks the Colonel:

"Excuse me for asking sir, but, I'm sure there is capable NCIS agents you could get over here; why call us?"

The colonel looks at him and says rather briskly:

"Because I wanted the best"

Ziva and Tony look at each other then the Colonel says:

"Come with me Gibbs"

Ziva and Tony start to follow then Jethro says:

"He said Gibbs"

Ziva and Tony sit down in the waiting room chairs like dejected children and Jethro and Spangler go into a room and the Colonel starts off by saying:

"Like I said, we found two bodies 16 miles from here, here are pictures of the site"

He hands Jethro a folder and Gibbs opens it and sees gruesome pictures of the dead men and Jethro asks:

"How do you know these are not civilians sir?"

The colonel then says

"Because, if you notice, they were wearing dog tags and they had military issued hand guns that was in that era"

Jethro puts down the files with the pictures then says:

"What did the tags say?"

The colonel sits down in a chair then says:

"The tags were so rusted from over time in the water, we couldn't read so my lab rats are dissecting right now as we speak"

Just then a knock comes on the door and another officer hands the colonel a file with a DVD and whispers something to him then turns and leaves. The colonel gets up and puts the DVD in and turns to a rather large screen TV then says:

"This may answer a few things"

A picture of a young officer pops up on screen and the colonel says:

"One man was Kenneth Hamilton, 25, sergeant in the marines"

Gibbs opens the file and looks at the newly cleaned dog tags and picks the one that says 'Kenneth Hamilton' and looks at his picture on the screen-a apple pie looking boy that has the looks of a young boy that should be home milking cows than fighting in southeast Asia then Gibbs asks:

"And the other?"

Gibbs picks up the other dog tag and the Colonel says:

"This one is a mystery, he was Army, Captain Oliver Harmon Jones assigned to the 4077th"

Gibbs rubs a bit of dirt off of a name etched in next to it and he squints his eyes and says:

"Spearchucker"

The Colonel looks at him quizzically.

**Well, how was that? By the way, I have a poll on my profile site that if any of you don't mind; please go to it and fill it out. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Mystery deepens

**Please, Please, fill out the poll please! I want to know which is my best story so far!**

**Anyway, here goes with the 3rd chapter of this one.**

Colonel Spangler just looked at Jethro after he said the nickname 'Spearchucker' then Jethro says:

"Probably a nickname he gave himself"

Jethro puts down the dog tag then turns around, opens the door to where Ziva and Tony are waiting and he says:

"Ziva, Tony, go find everything you can on Captain Oliver Harmon, he was a doctor at the 4077th; and also a Kenneth Hamilton, a sergeant in the marines"

Tony and Ziva stand up and Tony asks:

"Where do we go to boss?"

Jethro walks up to him and says:

"Find a place Tony"

Ziva looks at Tim and then they all rush to find working computers. A computer comes on in the room where Colonel Spangler is then Jethro hears Ducky saying:

"Jethro?"

Jethro walks back in and asks:

"What is it Ducky? Found something?"

Ducky shakes his head and says:

"Something rather significant I'm afraid, have you put any identification on these men?"

Jethro points to the screen and says:

"One of the men was doctor Oliver Harmon Jones and the other a Kenneth Hamilton"

Colonel Spangler says:

"I take it you found out they weren't just shot?"

Ducky says as he picks up a head:

"No, if they were there bodies don't show signs of being shot, but these chaps did die a rather horrible abet; quick death both their heads were bashed in"

He shows the bashed in skull of one man and the other then Jethro asks:

"Can you tell by what?"

Ducky considers the question then says:

"By the size, I would say a rather large rock...I wonder if you go back to the crime scene if you might find a bloodied rock"

Jethro looks at the colonel then say

"We'll get back to you Duck"

Jethro clicks off then says:

"Let's go see if my team found out anything"

The Colonel asks:

"Do you think they have by now?"

Jethro smirks then says:

"You don't know my team"

They get up to leave the room.

* * *

Jethro and Colonel Spangler go into a room and Jethro asks:

"What have you found?"

Tony looks up and smiles cheesy and says:

"Plenty boss"

Tim looks at him and pushes a button on his console then the pictures pop up on a screen on the wall and says:

"Kenneth Hamilton, 25, stationed with 125th Marine corp. in Seoul, Korea and he was on R & R, didn't come in so his unit assumed he was killed by a sniper so he is listed as MIA"

Tony says:

"Same thing with Captain Oliver Harmon Jones, 31 and on R & R and when he didn't report back, he was just listed as MIA"

Jethro asks:

"Is anybody that these two guys served with still alive?"

Ziva speaks up and says:

"I have been working on that, unfortunately, the sergeant's unit was mostly killed in the war, only two men still living but for the Captain's, 4 people....Walter O'Rielly, John McIntrye, Benjamin Franklin Pierce and a Margaret Holihan who was a nurse in that unit"

Jethro asks:

"Where are they?"

Ziva hits a few more keys then says:

"They all reside in a private nursing home back in Maine"

Jethro turns to go back to the room where Colonel Spangler and Jethro just came from and Tony asks:

"Where are you going boss?"

Jethro doesn't stop walking, just says:

"To get our liaison"

Tony, Ziva and Tim look at each other and Tony mouths-_Abby_ then Colonel Spangler asks:

"Why don't we just leave this to the army for him?"

Jethro stops and looks at him then says:

"With all due respect sir, the man is still dead and could help lead us to why Sergeant Kenneth Hamilton was killed"

* * *

Jethro and the colonel is in the room and Abby's face is on the computer screen and she says:

"In the field Gibbs? Do you think I can do it?"

He smiles and nods his head yes then says:

"If I didn't think so, I wouldn't send you, of coarse, I can always ask someone else"

She quickly says:

"No! I can do it Gibbs, I'm just nervous"

He leans into the screen and says:

"Don't be nervous"

She points to him and says:

"Right, now, I go to Maine; right?"

He nods his head then says:

"Right, it's a private nursing home that you'll have to look up but the names are Walter O'Rielly, Margaret Houlihan, John McIntrye and Benjamin Franklin Pierce"

She writes the names down then says:

"I won't let you down boss"

He clicks off then sits back while Spangler looks on.

Ziva, Tony and Tim are all sitting around, relaxing some and drinking coffee when Gibbs comes on Tony's computer:

"Tony?"

Tony spits out his coffee and Ziva and Tim snickers then Gibbs says:

"I want all 3 of you to go out to the crime scene"

Tony asks:

"All 3 of us?"

Gibbs get agitated and asks:

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Tony stammers out:

"Y-yes, it's just that…."

Jethro just says:

"Go! Now!"

All 3 of them grabs their bags and go.

Ziva, Tony and Tim are out at the murder scene that has yellow tape around it and Tony asks:

"What is it we are looking for?"

Tim clears his throat and says:

"I called the boss back, um, reluctantly and we are looking for a rock"

Tony asks:

"A rock?"

Tim nods his hand then Tony says:

"It's hot"

Ziva looks around and says:

"It is warm, not hot"

Tony looks at her and says:

"You are a desert person, a 120 is pleasant to you"

He takes off his jacket and says:

"You guys look over there"

He points to the other side of the ditch then Tim asks:

"Why should _'we'_ work over there?"

Tony smiles and says:

"Because I have seniority"

Tim and Ziva go and she bends down and moves back some tangled vines then her eyes go wide and she says:

"Tony, call Gibbs"

He walks over and asks:

"Why should I call Gibbs?"

She smiles and says:

"Because I think he'll want to see this"

Tony looks down at another skelton.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Friends

**South Korea: April 2010**

Gibbs stands at the site of the newly discovered body and Ducky climbs in and Gibbs asks Tony and Ziva:

"What can you tell me?"

Ziva looks down at the skeleton and says:

"It is a shallow grave but whoever killed the other two men, at least took the time to bury this person, unlike Captain Harmon or Sergeant Hamilton"

Tony clicks his tongue and Jethro looks at him and just gives him a just a half- smile then asks:

"What do you see Tony?"

Tony looks down and says:

"The hands are crossed"

Ziva asks:

"What?"

Tony replies to them both:

"The hands are crossed over the chest"

Ziva asks while Time looks silently at the both of them and she asks:

"What does that mean?"

Jethro says without missing a beat:

"It means that somebody cared about this one"

Everybody goes silent and after a minute, Jethro asks Ducky:

"What do you think Ducky?"

Donald 'Ducky' Mallard looks up at him, sighs then says:

"I will have to make a through examination back at the morgue but I can say that this poor, unformatted person didn't die like the other two"

Everybody looks at each other then Jethro asks:

"What makes you say that?"

Ducky bends down and picks up the skull and rubs his hand over the surface then says:

"See? No gaping hole made by a rock or whatever sort of means of a weapon"

Tony asks a question:

"Then what?"

Tim McGee looks down in the grave, then jumps in and picks up something then says:

"I would say this"

He holds up a old, rusted pitchfork head and Ducky shakes his head in agreement.

* * *

Back in the States, Abby stands in front of a grand home and she knocks on the door and shortly thereafter, a elderly man wearing gold framed glasses, a semi bald head, a small twinkle in his eyes and he smiles and asks:

"Yes?"

Abby takes a deep breath and says:

"Hi, I'm Abby Sciuto, I work for _NCIS _and I'm here to…inquire about, well, a murder that's connected to the people living here"

He opens the door to let her in and then puts out his hand for her to shake then says:

"I'm Walter O'Rielly, they call me Radar around here"

She gladly shakes his hand and asks:

"Radar?"

He shrugs his shoulders then says:

"It's a long story"

She smiles and hears laughter in the next room and sees a man and woman sitting around a round table and asks:

"Who is that?"

He smiles and says:

"The people I take care of…the woman is Margaret Holihan, next to her is John McIntrye, we call him Trapper and also in there is Benjamin Pierce"

She lowers her voice to a whisper and asks:

"What are they doing?"

He looks back at them and says in a whisper:

"Playing strip poker…it isn't pretty"

He shudders and she holds in her laughter then he stands back and motions for her to sit down then asks her:

"You said this was about a murder?"

She shakes her head and says:

"Two bodies were discovered in South Korea, one was a Sergeant Kenneth Hamilton in the Marines…."

Radar looks blankly then she says:

"You may know the other one, Captain…"

He finishes her sentence:

"Oliver Harmon Jones…Spearchucker"

She looks at him and cocks her head and asks:

"Yes, how did you know?"

He smiles weakly then takes off his glasses to clean them then says:

"That's why they call me Radar, I….hear things"

She nods her head then says:

"So we found out he was from your unit and so here I am"

He puts his glasses back on then says:

"Hawkeye and Trapper knew him best"

They get up to go into the room where the trio are but Abby asks Radar:

"You take care of all of them?"

He nods his head then says:

"Not by myself, Hawkeye's daughter helps"

She asks him:

"Why aren't they in a regular veteran's home?"

He smiles and shakes his head then says:

"They were thrown out of every one between here and Boston for…conduct 'not becoming'….they pinched nurses, ran naked, got drunk constantly…"

She laughs then asks:

"Why you?"

he smiles and shuffles his feet:

"Why not? I took care of them my whole life, my wife died 6 years ago and Hawkeye and Trapper needed me, Margaret thinks she helps but…"

She asks:

"Do you think they'll remember?"

He says:

"They remember everything, these are normal old people"

They go into the room and Radar clears his throat and Hawkeye says:

"Radar, I told you to take Betsy out of your throat"

Radar looks at Abby and says:

"My guinea pig back in Korea"

Hawkeye says:

"Doesn't she have Maggie's eyes?"

Margaret says:

"You think everybody has Maggie's eyes…"

Margaret puts her hand out and says:

"Hi…I'm Margaret, this is Trapper and this one over here is Hawkeye, he thinks everybody has his wife's eyes"

She smiles and Trapper pinches her behind and she says:

"Ow!"

Margaret hits him and he says:

"I'm just testing out my fingers to see if they work"

Abby rubs her behind and Radar shakes his head then says:

"Miss Sciuto is here to ask some questions about…"

He looks at her and takes a breath then says:

"Spearchucker"

Everybody freezes in place and Hawkeye asks in a unbelievable voice:

"Spearchucker?"

Abby sadly tells him:

"His bones were found in Korea…in a drainage ditch"

Margaret closes her eyes and says:

"Oh God"

Trapper rubs his chin and looks around then says:

"We thought that he just went on R & R then…."

He shrugs his shoulders and says:

"Escaped somehow…I imagined him back in Forest City, Georgia, that's where he's from"

Abby looks at Radar impressed with their memory then asks:

"What other things do you remember about him?"

Hawkeye says:

"Not much, he wasn't there long when he went on R & R "

Abby asks:

"He was found with the bones of Sergeant Kenneth Hamilton, did either of you know him?"

They all look at each other then Hawkeye thinks of something then gets up and says:

"Follow me"

He goes to the door to a bedroom then smiles and asks:

"Radar?"

Radar goes over and hands him Hawkeye a walking cane who takes it rather slowly then signals for them to follow and Hawkeye sits down on his bed and opens a old footlocker and shuffles around belongings then brings out a book and says:

"This is Spearchucker's, I kept it because, well, I was hoping he would need it some day but now…."

He goes through it and comes to a page then reads:

"May 1st, 1951, I have been granted leave by Henry…"

He looks at Abby and says:

"That was our C.O. at that time…"

"I don't plan to do much but enjoy myself. I have plans to meet up with a friend of mine, Ken. I'll write down what we do when I get back"

He hands the book to Abby and she asks after looking at it:

"Can I take this?"

Hawkeye says:

"Sure, will I get it back"

Abby snaps the book shut then says:

"Absolutely"

She turns to leave then sees a picture of a beautiful blond woman in khaki's and wearing a dog tag then asks:

"This is your wife?"

Hawkeye smiles and says:

"Yes, that's Maggie, she was a nurse with us…Lt. Colonel Maggie Dish"

Trapper and Margaret smile and Trapper notices how Radar hangs his head and shuffles his fit and Trapper sees the 19 year old boy in Korea and asks:

"What is it kid?"

Radar says:

"Well, I, uh, remember that last day…um, I saw Spearchucker off, he gave me a hug and I didn't mind but…I was uncomfortable"

Hawkeye comes over and says:

"It's okay Radar, things were different back then"

Trapper says:

"Yeah, you should have herd some of the things those jokers back in Georgia did"

Abby smiles and leaves the small family.

A few hours later, in another time zone, in Ducky's borrowed morgue, Jethro comes in and asks

" What have you found out Ducky?"

Ducky looks at Jethro then says:

"Well, things would have gone much quicker if I had been able to bring my assistant, mister Palmer. It's amazing how one can miss someone…."

Jethro sighs then says:

"Ducky, the body?"

Ducky looks at him and says:

"Ah, well, I had to consult with a colleague of mine here in Korea because I suspected but I had to be sure."

He goes over and pulls back the sheet over the table of a skeleton and says:

"These bones Jethro belong to a Korean but not just any Korean, sadly, a child of about 15"

Jethro's eyes bug out and he asks:

"A child?"

Ducky shakes his head sadly then says:

"And the DNA from the bones of our child matched the faint blood traces we found on this, the indeed murder weapon"

Jethro takes the pitchfork and looks it over then asks:

"Have you made a identification?"

Ducky shakes his head then says:

"Identification on bones is rather hard in Korea, especially on bones from over a half century ago Jethro but we are working on it"

Jethro turns to leave the room and says:

"Keep me updated Ducky"

Ducky says:

"Will do"

Jethro leaves and Ducky says:

"Oh, for mister Palmer to be here"

He starts to work on the identification of the body.

Jethro walks into a office that he is using temporarily and he hears a beep on the computer on his desk and he goes over and pushes a button and Abby's face appears:

"Jethro?"

He sits down and asks:

"Abby? How did it go in Maine?"

Abby smiles and says:

"A little sad but it was good, I got a excellent lean on Sergeant Hamilton and Captain Jones, apparently, they knew each other"

He smiles and says:

"Good Abby, I knew you could do it and now, I have another place for you to go to, this time for Sergeant Hamilton, there's not much left of his unit but the survivors are in the States, I want you to go there and interview them, I'll have Tony fax you the information"

She firmly nods her heads and says:

"Will do Gibbs"

She gives a salute then he says:

"I have a feeling Ducky will be sending you over some things for you to find out for him also, be on the lookout"

She says:

"Will do"

He smiles and asks:

"How's mister Palmer doing?"

She loses her smile and she says:

"Like a lost puppy dog"

He says:

"I'll tell Ducky"

He shuts off the computer and sits back. Back at _NCIS lab,_ Abby goes back to working on various things then she hears the humming of the fax machine as she clicks her fingernails on a computer keypad then after she finishes typing, she goes over and picks up the paper then reads it and says:

"Salisbury, North Carolina?"

She puts down the paper and goes back to work.


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

Later that night, Hawkeye is in his room, he looks around and goes over to the picture of Maggie and stares at it for a long time then smiles. It's a smile that only Hawkeye can give. He turns and goes over to the other side of the room and looks at a covered object.

He then takes the think brown sheet off and unveils the old still that he and Trapper made back in Korea, to make the times bearable and to block out the guns going off around them. He then think of Spearchucker, whatever short length of time he was with them, he did give them some memories.

He reaches over and turns on the still and after some spurts and spittle's, the still begins to make liquid and Hawkeye watches it go through tunnels and he turns around to another table beside it and gets 4 Martini glasses and places them in front.

At that same time in Trapper's room, he sits on his bed and Margaret looks out the window and he asks:

"Why couldn't we stay married?"

She turns and sits down and says in a matter of fact voice:

"Because you're a pig"

He smirks at that and she says:

"Really...we couldn't live with each other"

He says:

"We're living with each other now"

She laughs and says:

"With Hawkeye and Radar, we're not alone to kill each other"

His hand goes up to his head and he feels the wrinkles on his skin and a scar then says:

"I still have that scar from the vase"

She laughs and then he says:

"You were married to him also"

She shrugs her shoulders:

"I couldn't stay married to him either, I don't know how Maggie did it all those years without killing him"

He laughs then says:

"I do love you"

She gets up slowly then says:

"I love you, you old goat"

He smiles then asks:

"Do you remember Spearchucker?"

She sits down on the bed and says:

"Not as much as you guys, you lived with him, I mostly remember the operating room"

Trapper scratches his eyebrow then says:

"He was a great surgeon"

She smiles and says:

"That I remember"

Just then the door opens and in walks Hawkeye and so does Radar holding a small tray with 4 Martini glasses on then Margaret asks:

"What's that?"

He smiles and says:

"Liquid rat poison"

They all laugh then she asks:

"Not from that still?"

He shrugs his shoulders and he then says:

"Trap and I keep it going so I thought we could have a drink in honor of Spearchucker"

Tears comes to Margaret's eyes and they all take a glass and place the glasses together and Hawkeye says:

"To Spearchucker!"

They each say:

"To Spearchucker!"

Then they clink glasses together and drink to their old buddy.

* * *

Abby walks into a nursing home and looks around then sees a doctor in a camouflage outfit and he walks up to Maggie and says with his hand out and asks:

"I'm Major Spillway, may I help you?

She smiles and says:

"Um, I'm Abby Sciuto, I work with _NCIS_ and I have been sent to ask some question to a..."

She digs out a piece of paper from the pocket of her purse and continues to say:

"A Captain Doug Spears and Lt. Michael Penning

He gives her a small sad smile and says:

"Come with me"

They start to go down the hall and the Major asks:

"May I ask what this is about?"

Abby tells him:

"Several skeletons were found and one was identified to be a Sergeant Kenneth Hamilton and he was in the same Marine unit with these guys"

They get to a large glass window and the Major points in and Abby sees a elderly man on oxygen laying on a bed with his eyes closed and the Major says:

"That's Captain Doug Spears, he's been in a coma for five weeks, he's dying Miss Sciuto; I doubt he can answer any questions"

Abby frowns then asks:

"What about the Lt.?"

They turn and go further down the hall and go into a room on the right and Abby sees a man with black hair slicked back and a blank face sitting in a chair then Abby looks at the doctor and he says:

"He has Alzheimer's, I don't think he can answer any questions as much as the Captain can"

Abby looks at the doctor then back at the Lt. and pulls up a chair and sits down and says:

"Lieutenant, my name is Abby Sciuto, I'm with _NCIS, _I'm here to ask you some questions about Sergeant Kenneth Hamilton."

She clears her throat then says in a bit louder voice:

"I'm sorry but we found his bones in Korea...do you have any idea why he would have gone AWOL?"

Lieutenant Michael Penning just looks at her blankly then she finally sighs and says:

"Well, I tried"

She gets up to leave with the doctor then Michael Penning says:

"Kenneth didn't go AWOL, he called me"

Abby and the doctor look at each other and she smiles and goes to sit down and asks the Lieutenant:

"What?"

The Lieutenant says:

"He called me, said he was leaving to come back and wanted to go back to fighting the commies"

Abby looks at the doctor then she asks:

"Did he say anything else? Like if he was leaving with somebody else?"

Abby fears the man has gone back into his own little world but then he says:

"He had a friend traveling with him, A Spearchucker, Spear bucker, something like that"

She smiles from ear to ear then shakes his hand and says:

"Thank you Lieutenant! Thank you!"

He says:

"You're welcome young lady"

She leaves and waves goodbye to the doctor and almost flies out of there and the Lieutenant looks at the doctor then says:

"Major Spillway! You are unbecoming a officer! Comb your hair and suck in that gut!"

The doctor quickly does as said then salutes and gets out quickly.

Back in Korea, it is morning time and Jethro walks down to the table where Tony sits with his chin in his hand sleeping. Ziva and Tim look at each other then Jethro just slams his fist on the table and Tony jerks up and Jethro says calmly:

"Good morning Tony"

Tony mumbles a quick:

"Morning boss, um, just having trouble getting used to this time zone"

Jethro sighs then asks:

"Is there any news on the identification of the body?"

Tony clicks a few keys then says:

"Something must have come in while I was, uh, asleep boss, it seems the body has been identified as a Dhan Ryen"

Jethro thinks then asks:

"Didn't children find the body?"

Tim says:

"Yes sir"

Ziva asks:

"I think the children live at the farm not far from where the body was found"

Jethro looks at her then says:

"Tony, Ziva, go ask the family if they know this boy"

Tony and Ziva say:

"Yes boss"

They quickly leave.

In a little while, Tony and Ziva are in front of the Korean home, Tony knocks on the door then says:

"Let me do the talking"

Ziva asks:

"Why?"

He shrugs his shoulders and says:

"Most of these Koreans home recognize the man as the authority figure"

She looks at him with a look that could kill then a boy answers the door and asks in Korean language:

"What is it?"

Tony looks at Ziva in confusion then she asks the boy in Korean:

"Where's your parents?"

He answers:

"It's just my aunt, I'll go get her"

He leaves and Ziva looks at Tony in triumph and he says in a low voice:

"I could have done that, if I could speak Korean"

They look around and Ziva goes over to a table filled with pictures and looks at all of various family members then sees a old one of a teenage boy and small girl then in comes a elderly Korean woman and she asks in her native language:

"How can I help you?"

Ziva asks:

"The body that we found down the road has been identified, do you know a Dhan Ryen?"

The woman says:

"No"

Ziva asks:

"Are you sure? Your family name is not Ryen?"

The woman replies:

"No, it is Wom-Pak"

Ziva shakes her head then says:

"Thank you"

She signals for Tony to come on and outside the door, he asks:

"What do you think?"

Ziva asks:

"She is lying"

Tony says:

"I agree, but what makes you think so?"

Ziva tells him:

"I looked at a picture, it is from about the right time Dhan died"

She asks Tony:

"Why do you think?"

Tony tells her:

"She answered too quickly"

They go back to their temporary headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6 Answers but then a shot

Tony and Ziva stand in front of Tony's desk like nervous children before a principal while Jethro looks over some papers and without even looking up, he asks them:

"Well?"

Ziva quickly glances at Tony then says:

"We went to the family and they claim not to know the boy, Dhan"

Jethro sighs, puts his hands together in a clasp on the desk then asks:

"Is that where you're going to stop?"

Tony looks confused then asks:

"What do you mean boss?"

"The boy was found here, most likely he lived here, hopefully there's somebody out there that will remember him and all you have to do is go out there and ask!"

Tony gives a small whim of a smile then Ziva says:

"It will be harder without a picture"

Jethro looks at her and asks:

"What do you suggest?"

She considers her words then says:

"We get a updated picture, one of those face come together things"

Jethro and Tony smiles and he says:

"It's facial reconstruction Ziva, that's a good idea, go find a computer and get to work on it"

She smiles like the cat who swallowed the canary at Tony then says:

"Thank you Gibbs"

She then turns to leave to go to a computer and Tony says:

"I'm….just….going to follow her, boss"

Gibbs shakes his head and Tony follows her.

**Back in the United States, specifically, Maine:**

Hawkeye sits on the long porch in a rocking chair and he remembers a young black man stands nervously on a college medical school grounds, The boy sees the stares of racial hatred…the looks of _'what is HE doing here?'_ from them and he considers going back home to Georgia but then a young Hawkeye Pierce steps up to the plate.

Hawkeye goes over without a second thought and he puts his hand out for the black man to shake, he looks at Hawkeye's hand like a foreign object for a minute then gladly accepts it and Hawkeye shows him the way into the building.

A young woman comes out with a glass of lemonade and she says:

"Dad?"

He comes out of his thoughts and says:

"Hmmm?"

The girl hands him the lemonade and he takes it and she asks:

"Are you okay?"

He snickers then says:

"Dana, you're just like your mother, if I go off thinking, something's _got_ to be wrong….I'm just thinking about things past"

She shrugs her shoulders then turns and goes back in and he takes a sip of the cool lemonade then he remembers another time in medical school.

Spearchucker in a locker room surrounded by stupid, big neck jerks all hollering racial slurs at him and trying to slap him with the gym towels but then Hawkeye comes running in and slams a fist into the side of the biggest guy! He goes down and Hawkeye and Spearchucker stand together until the bullies fall off one by one.

Margaret and Trapper come out onto the porch and they see the lemonade in Hawkeye's hand and Trapper says:

"Hey! How come you get the cool drink?"

Hawk smiles then says:

"Because my daughter bought it out here for me, you get Kathy to come up here and bring you yours"

Trapper smiles then Hawkeye takes another sip and says:

"Do you remember that first day at the 4077th Spearchucker came?"

Trapper laughs and says:

"Yeah, I thought some of our own people would choke when a black man came in the doors to the operating room"

Hawkeye laughs then says:

"Especially Frank…..seriously Margaret, what did you ever see in him?"

She just says:

"Hey, I was young and stupid, you don't have the monopoly on that you know"

They all laugh but Hawkeye remembers each of them drinking 'liquid rat poison' in each of their bathrobes and getting more drunk by the second.

**Back in Seoul, South Korea:**

Tony, Ziva and Tim walk around the same neighborhood that Tony and Ziva were in earlier but far away from the house and Ziva holds the new, computerized picture of Dhan. Then Tony says:

"We've been out here a hour and nobody remembers him, we're wasting our time, most of the people from that time have died"

Ziva says:

"Let's not give up, we're bound to find somebody"

Tim then says:

"Besides Tony, do you want to go back and tell Gibbs we got nothing?"

They all look at each other then Tony says:

"Let's keep asking"

Ziva and Tim look at each other and they do ask. Ziva asks in their native tongue and everybody still says 'no' but then…they come to a older Korean gentleman sitting on a bench in a bus way. Ziva goes up to him and asks him and shows him the picture and at first he says 'No' and Ziva starts to walk away but then he says:

"Wait, is that Dhan?"

She turns back and Tony asks:

"What is it?"

Ziva says in English:

"He recognizes Dhan…"

She asks the man:

"This is Dhan Ryen, you know him?"

The man looks at her and says:

"My father hired him to pick vegetable from our garden, my father had a very bad back that year, that is why he did not go into Army but I did and I only saw Dhan once when I came home but I do remember"

Ziva smiles and asks him:

"Did he ever talk about his family?"

The old man thinks then says:

"Not much, he did come from big family, many sisters mostly, some cousins, that is all I know'

She thanks him and starts to walk back to Tony and Tim fully satisfied but then they hear a loud gunshot going off not far from them but at about the same place the bodies were found.

**A/N--A fantastic reviewer of mine has pointed out my mistake in my last chapter, I should have had the Major in the nursing home with Alhiezmer's, a retired General. I apologize to any soldiers reading the story.**


	7. Chapter 7 Korea

Hawkeye was laying in bed, sweat pouring from his pores and tossing and turning until finally he woke up screaming "Spearchucker!". He realized after a few minutes that he wasn't back in Korea, at the swamp with Trapper in the next bunk but he was in the room he shared with Maggie. He got up and switched on the light and looked around, got his walking cane, then went over to his closet, pulled down his suitcase, unzips it and began pulling several shirts and pants from his closet.

His door opened and Trapper and Margaret come walking in and Hawkeye goes over to his dresser to get socks, underwear and other things and then Margaret asks:

"We heard you scream, what's going on?"

Hawkeye looks at her and says:

"I'm going to Korea"

Margaret and Trapper look at each other and she asks as Walter ( Radar ) O' Reilly comes in:

"What?"

He puts his socks and underwear in and then says:

"I'm going to Korea"

Dana walks in and looks around at all the open mouths and he says:

"I know what you are all thinking, that I should have stayed at that army psycho hospital 57 years ago but…I just had a dream and Spearchucker is calling me to come there and I have to go"

Dana speaks up and says:

"No, you are not Dad!"

Everybody turns to look at her and Hawkeye walks over to her and says tenderly:

"Dana, I know you are saying no because you want to protect me but…"

He takes her to sit down on the bed and he continues to say:

"…You can't protect me always, now, I had a dream, a dream so real that I'm getting up just after midnight to go back to a place I never wanted to go back to, doesn't that tell you something?"

Tears roll down her face and she says:

"Dad, you have to have a cane to walk, your blood pressure is shaky and not to mention this is just _insane_"

He gets up and says:

"Dana, I'll find a way to go….I'm not asking you to let me go, I'm saying I will go!"

She starts to say something but then Radar says:

"I'll go with him Dana"

Margaret looks back at Trapper then says:

"I'll go get us on a plane"

Hawkeye asks:

"Us?"

She looks at everybody then says:

"Yes, 'US', I'm going"

Then Trapper says:

"Well, if she's going, I'm going"

Dana smiles and shakes her head at all the crazy old people then Margaret says:

"I'll be back"

Hawkeye asks:

"What airline are you calling? There's two in Neddrick"

Margaret turns back and says:

"What airline? You forget I married a General after I got rid of the both of you"

She turns and leaves and Trapper and Hawkeye look at each other and Hawkeye says:

"I knew there was a reason we kept her around"

Trapper smiles and asks him:

"You still have your scar?"

Hawkeye raises his thinning hair to show a scar in almost the same place as Trapper's and they laugh and Dana finishes packing for her dad.

It may be after midnight in Crabapple Cove but it's still the middle of the day in Seoul, South Korea. Ziva, Tony and Time run over with guns drawn to the where the gunshot came and Ziva sees a small 10 year old boy and she asks him in Korean language:

"What happened?"

The boy has a scared look on his face and he says in a hurry:

"I-I-I don't know, it j-just went o-off!"

Ziva puts her gun away and comforts the boy and signals for Tony and Tim to put their weapons away and Tim bends down at the bottom of a tree and picks up a old, rusted pistol and they all look at each other and Tony says flatly:

"Gibbs will want to see this"

Back in U.S.A., on a private jet headed for Seoul, Hawkeye, Margaret, Trapper; Radar and Dana are strapped down. Hawkeye leans over and whispers to Trapper:

"Trapper, I want to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell Dana"

Trapper has his eyes closed but he opens one eye and says in a slow voice:

"Y-y-e-eah?"

Hawkeye thinks then says:

"That dream I had back at the house?"

Trapper shakes his head then Hawkeye continues:

"It was about Spearchucker, he called and told me to come to Korea"

Trapper asks:

"He called?"

Hawkeye shakes his head and says:

"A cell phone, like the one Dana has"

Trapper chuckles and says:

"No wonder you don't want me to tell Dana"

Hawkeye smiles and sits back and says:

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to go anyway"

Dana asks:

"What are you two talking about?"

Hawkeye and Trapper look at each other and Hawkeye says:

"About Spearchucker"

Everybody looks at Hawkeye wonderingly while Hawkeye whistles.

Many, many hours later, Hawkeye and the rest of the small gang are on the streets of Seoul and Margaret looks around with a mist over her eyes and says:

"Boy, does this bring back memories"

Trapper says:

"Some good, some bad…."

He turns to Hawkeye and says:

"Now what Hawk?"

Hawkeye turns to his daughter and asks:

"Can you get us a taxi Dana?"

She turns and goes to a corner and flags one down and they all get in and Hawkeye instructs the driver to drive until notified. They drive until they get to the temporary _NCIS _headquarters and Hawkeye tells the driver to stop and they get out, Dana pays the driver and they all look at each other and Hawkeye takes a breath and goes on into the building.

Hawkeye leads the way into the building and he goes over to where Tony sits and he says:

"Excuse me, we, uh, we don't know who we are looking for, maybe you can help us?"

Tony looks at him and asks:

"Who are you?"

Hawkeye looks back at Trapper and says:

"Well, in a former life, I was known as Captain Hawkeye Pierce"

Trapper says:

"I was Captain John McIntrye"

Margaret then says:

"I was Major Margaret Houlihan and this was Corporal Walter O' Reilly"

Dana waves and just says:

"I'm just his daughter, Dana"

Hawkeye says:

"We knew one of the bodies that was found, Captain Jones, well, we knew him as 'Spearchucker'"

Tony, Ziva and Tim look at each other and Tony quickly picks up the phone and he says:

"Boss?....you're going to want to come down here"

Tony hangs up and Ziva politely offers them a place to sit down.


	8. Chapter 8 Dhan is Rembered

**A/N--Thanks to all who voted, I'll probably keep the poll open at least a week then close it, it bought me to some conclusions which I'm still thinking but on with the story at hand!**

Hawkeye, Trapper and company sit down on a comfortable bench for a few minutes then Jethro comes and he sees them then says:

"I'm Jethro Gibbs in charge of this investigation"

Radar comes forward and says:

"I'm Walter O'Rielly and this is Hawkeye Pierce, Trapper John McIntrye, Margaret Holihan and Dana Pierce"

He nods his head politely at them all then looks at Tony and Ziva rather quickly then says:

"Let's go in here"

He opens a door to a rather large room with plush grey carpet and a long table with several chairs and he signals for them to sit down and he starts off by asking:

"I understand you were friends with..."

Hawkeye says:

"Spearchucker, well, you know him as Oliver Jones"

Jethro just blinks his eyes and shakes his head in confirmation then Margaret asks:

"Is there anything new in the investigation?"

After a few seconds of silence, Dana pleads:

"Please tell us something, my father and his friends have come a long way to find something out about their friend, can you tell us anything?"

Jethro gets up and goes to the door, opens it and says:

"Tony, bring me the picture of the body"

Tony grabs the file and races himself over to it and gives it to Gibb with a cheesy smile then when Jethro gets it, he shuts the door then turns to the M*A*S*H gang, sits down, get out a picture of the updated photo of the skeleton found and asks them:

"We found this boy's skeleton on the opposite side where we found your friends, do you happen to know him, his name was Dhan Ryen "

Hawkeye and everybody looks and Hawkeye says:

"He looks familiar but…"

Margaret gets out her glasses and says:

"There were so many children…I don't know"

Hawkeye notices the gray face Radar has then Trapper asks:

"Kid…Radar?"

Hawkeye looks worried and touches his hand and asks himself:

"Radar?"

Radar slowly says:

"Dhan…I was thinking…he went off to fight, they made so many young ones…."

Radar was standing up but then his knees go so weak that he has to sit down and he takes off his glasses then says:

"Don't you remember Hawkeye? It was right after we got there, he was one of the firsts to come in with Hemorrhagic Fever"

Margaret's eyes light up with knowledge and she snaps her fingers and she says:

"Yes! Yes! Don't you remember Hawkeye? He came in because he didn't want to inflict his family…he was the one who taught you that…that _obscene _version of _Rub a dub, three men in a tub.'_

He laughs then says:

"Margaret! It was just Korean, it was not obscene!"

She scoffs then says:

"Well, it sounded obscene"

Hawkeye and Trapper laugh at the memory then Hawkeye remembers where he is then says:

"It was his favorite to tell his little sister"

Jethro smiles and puts back the picture in the file then Radar asks with a voice of little hope:

"Are you sure it wasn't because of the war?"

Jethro shakes his head and Hawkeye says:

"If you find out anything, please tell us"

Dana then says:

"We'll contact you when we get a hotel"

They all walk out holding on to each other like a family should.

A little while later, Jethro barely gets into his seat at his desk when a beep comes on from his intercom and he sighs and pushes a button and says:

"Yes?"

A voice says:

"Jethro? Ducky here? Could you come down, I have discovered something rather disturbing on our young body"

Jethro gets up and heads for the morgue.

At that time, Hawkeye, Trapper and everybody sits except for Dana who tries to hail down a cab. Hawkeye says:

"I don't know about you guys but I don't like this"

Margaret asks:

"What?"

He thinks on his next words then says:

"We more or less got that boy over the fever to just go out and get murdered by some manic…uh huh, I don't like it and I'm NOT just going to sit hemming and hawing"

Trapper asks:

"What do we do?"

Hawkeye says:

"First, we are all going to sit back and remember everything we can about this boy"

They all look at each other and Margaret says:

"You really didn't remember him until the last moment back there, you really think you can remember anything else?"

He thinks about it then says:

"I have to"

Dana calls them over to the cab and they get in.

Jethro goes in the temporary morgue and sees Ducky standing by the x-rays and he can tell that its pictures of Dhan's bones and he goes over and asks:

"Ducky?"

Ducky turns around and says:

"Oh, Jethro, I'm sorry, I got caught up in this and didn't hear you"

Jethro nods his head and Ducky says:

"Again, I'm sorry that it took so long to find this Jethro but…"

Ducky chuckles and says:

"Yes, I know, things take longer without Mr. Palmer"

Ducky shakes his fingers and then says:

"Yes and I wanted to be absolutely sure in this case so I took some advantages of some extra machines that are around here, in particular, the MRI machine; I took several pictures of almost every bone in young Mister Dhan's body, Jethro and I must say, it wasn't a pleasant experience"

As Ducky turns the light on the x-ray's, Jethro asks:

"What did you find?"

Ducky sighs and adjusts his glasses then says:

"Broken bones, Jethro, broken bones, contusions in the skull; several fractures among the wrists and ankles and in some cases, fractures that wasn't really healed before another one took place"

Jethro's eyes bug out and he asks:

"What?"

Ducky sadly shakes his head and says:

"This boy was used as a punching bag Jethro and it's sad to say, many, many times over"

Jethro is not happy at this turn of events and storms out.

**A/N—I really do not know if there is a true **_**'Rub a dub in the tub' Korean style.**_** I basically put it in there to remind Hawkeye of the boy, seems like something Hawkeye would remember. **


	9. Chapter 9 Trapper remembers

Hawkeye lays in bed, up against the headboard with the light on and his room door opens and somebody comes up to him and looks at him and then says:

"Dad?"

He smiles and says:

"Dana"

She smiles and says:

"Were you asleep dad?"

He adjust his sheets then says:

"Nah, I just closed my eyes"

She sits down by him then asks:

"Dad? Did you love mom?"

He looks at her and asks:

"What kind of question is that? Did I love mom? of coarse I loved her, she was the love of my life"

Dana looks around the hotel room then says:

"I was just wondering with everybody remembering things, I can't remember Spearchucker so I was..."

He finishes her sentence and says:

"You were thinking about mom"

She shakes her head and he asks another question:

"Why? Why even ask that?"

She looks at her thumb and shyly asks like a little girl:

"Well, you were married to Margaret and she's here....."

He chuckles and says:

"Margaret and I were a mistake, just like it was with Trapper, I think she got married to us out of a....need, she was like scared and we were there....I was married to her for two years and Trap five, it's amazing we're all alive"

Dana laughs a little then asks:

"Why did you guys divorce?"

Hawkeye smiles and says:

"My drinking"

Dana smiles and says:

"Dad"

Hawkeye says:

"Dana, I was _this close_ to being a alcoholic, don't try to sugarcoat your old man…Margaret couldn't live with my drinking and neither could your mom, really"

He shows her the small scar he showed Trapper earlier and Dana says:

"I thought Margaret did that"

He laughs and says:

"I tell everybody that because I don't want them knowing your mother who everybody thought was a pussycat became a angry, scared wild cat one night when I came home in a stinking drunk and she had enough...she just found out she was pregnant with you and she wasn't going to have a drunk for a husband and father, so...."

Dana softly touches her dad's scar then says:

"But Margaret's here..."

He kisses Dana's hand then says:

"We can't live with each other but can't live without"

Dana snuggles in her dad's arms then says:

"What about Trapper?"

Hawkeye laughs then says:

"That's a horse of a different color! They can live without each other, they just won't...after she divorced me, she married Trap then divorced him and had the best 35 years with General Grant Mitchelson but when he died, she just _floated_ back to him"

Dana smiles and says:

"I love you dad"

He smiles and says:

"I love you"

She snuggles down in his arms and goes to sleep and Hawkeye does the same. Then the same hotel door opens and in comes Trapper and he looks at Hawkeye and slaps his foot.

Jethro goes walking down the hall of the building they are in and Tony quickly comes up to him and tries to walk the same pace Jethro is and he asks:

"What did you think of Hawkeye Pierce and crew?"

Jethro shakes his head and says:

"I think whoever was their C.O. in the day deserved a medal"

Tony smiles and hands him a file then says:

"We got the ballistics report on that gun fired on the site yesterday, it was a Marine issued gun assigned to Sergeant Kenneth Hamilton"

Jethro reads the report and hands the file back to Tony and Tony asks:

"What does it prove boss? I mean, I know it proves something; I just don't know what that is"

Jethro stops and says:

"It means that The Sergeant and Captain were there"

Tony says:

"Well, we know they were there, we found the bones"

Jethro says:

"No, we found the bones on the other side of the road, this shows they were on the property of the farm, he must have dropped the gun running and they died in the ditch"

Jethro goes down the hall to where Ziva sits and says:

"Ziva, I want a property search done on the farm where the gun was found, who owned it during the war"

Ziva looks at him and says:

"I already did that, the same family that lives there now owned it then"

He smiles and says:

"Good now please find me Korean nursery rhymes"

He walks off and Ziva and Tony look at each other confused.

Hawkeye wakes up and asks:

"What was that for?"

Trapper tells him:

"To get you up, it's not even midnight, what are you doing asleep?"

Hawkeye puts his legs over to the side of the bed and says:

"Excuse me, I haven't been asleep in Korea in over half a century, forgive me for confusing the time zones, now, what is this all about?"

Trapper tells him:

"I just remembered, Spearchucker knew Dhan"

Hawkeye looks back at Dana and Margaret and Radar come in and Hawkeye says:

"We all knew him apparently, he was a patient there"

Trapper looks around and says:

"No, he knew him, don't you remember that night when Spearchucker came back to the Swamp all agitated about something and we were just about to calm him down with drinks when Radar came telling you about a phone call from your dad?"

Hawkeye thinks for a minute then his eyes light up and he points at Trapper and says:

"Yeah! Now I do! Dad called me to consult on a patient I had before I came to the war then…I don't remember anything after that"

Trapper smiles and says:

"That's because you ran into Dish and well, I won' t say anything more in front of the kid"

Hawkeye giggles like a evil man and she says:

"Dad!"

Hawkeye looks at her and says:

"I didn't tell you but you remember that last night your mother was in the bedroom?"

Dana shakes her head and Hawkeye says:

"I was still wanting to jump her bones"

Dana softly hits him then covers her ears and squeals:

"Dad!!"

Trapper and Margaret and Radar all look confused while Hawkeye laughs then Trapper says:

"Well, to go on, Spearchucker and I continued to drink and he was upset, there was something he found out…I can't remember what but both he and Ginger sneaked down to his place at least once"

Margaret says:

"I wish she could know about all of this, that he just didn't leave her"

Hawkeye looks confused and asks:

"Isn't she dead?"

Margaret realizes her slip of the tongue then says:

"That's what she wants everybody to think….she's in Huntsville, Alabama, has been for years"

Trapper asks:

"Wouldn't the Army have records?"

Margaret laughs and says:

"Remember I was married to a general, you'd be surprise what we can do, the wives"

Hawkeye stands up with his can and says:

"Why you devil, I guess 'By the book' Margaret went away?"

Margaret shrugs her shoulders and says:

"Anyway, she's hurting, she NEVER got over this so she went into seclusion after retiring from the Army"

Just then Dana's cell phone goes off, she answers it:

"Hello? Yes, he's here Kathy…."

Trapper rolls his eyes and groans then takes the phone and says:

"Hello?"

Everybody in the room can hear a blasting scream from the phone and Trapper says:

"I'm here in Korea…a colleague's body was found and we're all investigating it."

A few seconds past and he says:

"I'm here with Hawkeye, Margaret, Radar; and you know Dana's here….yes, I'm okay…yes, I will take my medicine, um, yes, yes, Kathy, you're breaking up, I can't hear you, I'll talk to you later, I love you, Bye!"

He hangs up and tosses the phone t o Dana and Margaret says:

"Liar"

Hawkeye walks around the room then looks out the window at the city then Trapper asks:

"Now what Hawk?"

"I'm not sure, I suppose back to _NCIS_"

Everybody just looks at one another.


	10. Chapter 10 Getting closer

**A/N-I'm so sorry for not having updated earlier, I have been sick with a terrible head cold, the kind that knocks you down and wrestles you to the floor, but I have kept this story in mind. Please read and enjoy.**

Hawkeye and company were in a taxi cab and the cab driver stopped and let them off on the site where Hawkeye told him. He looked at the bunch strange while getting the money but it was none of his business what they were doing right? Dana is the first one out and she helps all the elderly out. The cab leaves and they go in the building, they look around then they see Gibbs coming toward them carrying several files and he says:

"You called and wanted to see me?"

Hawkeye looks back at everybody then says:

"Yes, well, last night, Trapper remembered something"

Jethro and everybody looks at Trapper and he says:

"Spearchucker came home one night after a shift at the hospital, obviously very upset and we started to try and calm him with drinks but then Hawkeye got a call from home and had to go"

Jethro leads them into a room and Radar closes the door then Jethro asks Trapper:

"Could it have been something about the hospital?"

Trapper scratches his chin then says:

"No, it was more personal, I could tell"

Jethro asks him:

"Did he mention Dhan?"

Trapper thinks and says:

"Once then we got too drunk to do much talking after that"

Jethro and all the men smirk but Margaret and Dana just roll their eyes then Hawkeye says:

"It's really not much to go on is it?"

Jethro sadly shakes his head and says:

"No, not really, just that…"

The door opens and Tony sticks his head in and says:

"We're ready boss"

Tony closes the door then Hawkeye asks:

"You found something?"

Tony says:

"Yeah"

He asks:

"We couldn't come with you, could we?"

Jethro shakes his head and says:

"Not on a official _NCIS_ investigation, I'm sorry"

He picks up the files and shuffles them in his hands but somehow one of them slips back onto the table and Jethro goes to the door then looks back at them and says:

"But if you wanted to follow….I don't see how that would break any rules"

He leaves and Hawkeye smiles and looks at everybody then Trapper says:

"He dropped a file"

Hawkeye picks it up and says:

"I don't think he _dropped_ it….."

He opens the file and says:

"This is about Dhan, the discovery they make on his bones….."

He scans over them then says:

"Oh, God"

Margaret's eyes widen and she asks:

"What is it?"

Hawkeye shows her, she puts on her glasses and a few tears stream down from her eyes and she sits down in a chair and Trapper asks:

"What is it?"

Hawkeye takes a deep breath then says:

"They found multiple layers of broken bones, layers and layers of healed lacerations and some that were in the process of healing"

He closes the file and slams it on the table then looks back at the shocked gang, After a few minutes of silence, he says:

"Come on"

They all get up and leave.

Dana signals for the cab driver to stop and she tells her dad:

"We're here"

The bunch gets out and Jethro sees them, he tries not to show anybody the small smile on his face then he asks Ziva and Tony:

"Ready?"

Tony smiles his smile and Ziva sighs then says:

"We are ready boss"

he signals for her to go ring the doorbell then back at Hawkeye and company, the cab drives off and he looks around and see a state road sign that says **'Uijeonbu---ahead'** then Hawkeye says:

"Spearchucker and that sergeant were killed trying to protect that boy, I can feel it, I know it, in my gut, Radar, how long would you say it would take you to travel by jeep to Uijeonbu?"

Radar looks around and says:

"Half hour maybe"

He looks around in frustration then Margaret asks:

"What are you thinking Hawkeye?"

He scratches his head and says:

"Listen to me, just listen…what if, what if Spearchucker and that Sergeant took a jeep down here and got out because Spearchucker recognized the place or saw Dhan or something, then…"

Trapper says:

"That's a good theory but nobody ever mentioned a abandoned jeep then or now in this investigation"

Hawkeye tells him:

"Not necessarily. black marketers were all over the place in those days, if anybody saw a empty Army jeep they would take it right?"

Margaret says:

"Right, go on Hawkeye"

He looks around then says:

"I don't know what else to say except maybe they saw something and were trying to run back to the jeep and they were killed before getting away"

Trapper then says:

"This is pure speculation…"

Hawkeye shakes his head and holds on to his cane then Trapper finishes his sentence:

"Let's see what happens with those guys"

They all turn and see Jethro and his team go up to the door and Ziva rings the doorbell.

The same elderly Korean woman that Ziva asked comes and answers the door, when she sees Ziva, her face drops some and she asks ( in her native tongue ) :

"What do you want?"

Ziva shows her the picture of Sergeant Hamilton and asks:

"Do you recognize him?"

The Korean woman says:

"No'

Ziva then takes a picture of Spearchucker out and the woman's face loses even more color and she says:

"****"

Tony asks:

"What did she say?"

Jethro says:

"****, it's the Korean word for dark skinned people"

Ziva says to the woman in Korean:

"You're lying"

Jethro says:

"Tell her that we would like for her to come with us for some questions"

Ziva tells her and the woman shakes her head and leaves with them"

A while later, the Korean woman sits at a table across from Ziva and uncomfortable silence is between them then Jethro comes in, he quietly sits down and spreads out the pictures of Dhan, Kenneth Hamilton and Oliver 'Spearchucker' Harmon Jones and the woman asks:

"Why are you showing me these people? I told you I never saw them before"

Jethro calmly says:

"You're lying"

Jethro says:

"I saw your face when you first saw the picture of this man"

She mumbles in Korean:

"It's just that it was the first time I had ever seen a black man in a long time"

Jethro points to the picture and says:

"No! You first saw this man and this man in 1951, and this boy! ( holding up a picture of Dhan ) was buried on your land murdered and I think you know something about that!"

She cries and says:

"Don't make me tell! I don't want to tell!"

Jethro says:

"Listen, if you don't tell us, this boy will be buried someplace forgotten, like he was never cared for or loved and from the looks of his bones, he never was!"

The Korean woman says though tears:

"That's not true, he was loved, he was my brother"

Everybody becomes still and quiet both in that room and in the room behind the one way mirror. Hawkeye and all of them.

**A/N—I tried to do research for the Korean word for dark skinned people and the closet I could find was "Herp' and even then I wasn't sure so that's why I used astricks. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 A sister's pain

The only sound that is heard in the room where Jethro, Ziva and the Korean woman is her sobs and also in the room behind the two way mirror, Hawkeye turns and looks and looks at his friends and they all look in confusion then they hear Jethro ask:

"Dhan was your brother?"

She nods her head and says:

"Yes"

Ziva repeats in English then Jethro says:

"You know what happened?"

Ziva asks her in Korean and the woman shakes her head and her whole body seems to respond in anguish and Jethro says:

"Tell us"

Jethro and Ziva exchange glances then the woman sighs and her eyes seem to grow a film over them and she says:

"People....Americans seem to think that the war only started when the soldiers came to fight....it started long before that....South Korean soldiers came to our house when Dhan was 12, they wanted Dhan and my papa to be soldiers for them, in war but Dhan had what you call….mumps? He was always sick, it seemed….."

She has to stop to dab her eyes then continues and says:

"They even had their doctor to check Dhan out to see if he was….faking…..when they were satisfied, they took papa, momma cried but poppa said it was for honor so….that was the last time I ever saw my poppa….they took him, Dhan got better and everything was fine at first but momma, she…changed"

Only the faint sounds of breathing is heard in the room with Hawkeye and friends when the woman is speaking, even Tony can't make a movie crack.

**Back in the U.S.A, in the states at headquarters :**

Director Vance sits at his desk when the his buzzer goes off on his computer on his desk and he pushes a button and a man comes on there and Director Vance asks:

"Yes?"

The man says:

"I'm Major Trimble with POW/MIA accounting command"

Director Vance says:

"Director Vance here"

Major Trimble says:

"We understand you have knowledge of two bodies from the Korean War found over t here"

Vance shakes his head and says:

"Yes, my team is investigating"

Trimble says:

"You should have contacted me"

Vance clears his throat then says:

"I'm sorry, my team found out and went straight over"

Tremble considers then says:

"Have you heard from them?"

Vance shakes his head no but says:

"I've been briefed from a worker that we used as a liaison here and they are going along just right"

Tremble then says:

"I will have somebody there A.S.A.P"

Vance speaks up then and says:

"Sir, I have every confidence in my team"

Tremble heavily considers Vance's words then says:

"I'll give them two days"

Vance shakes his head then says:

"I'm sure we'll hear something before then"

The Major shakes his head then signs off and Vance says:

"Don't let me down Jethro"

He goes back to work.

**Back in Korea:**

The woman wipes her tears then says through catches of breath:

"Momma changed, mostly toward Dhan, it seemed like every day there was a hit, a…smash…something then one day when he was 15, he got very sick, he went away, for, for us…he went to M*A*S*H to get better mother said. I wondered if….if she wanted him to die but she did m-miss him"

A tear falls down Margaret and Dana face and Trapper and Hawkeye look at each other then the woman says:

"One day, he come back and momma was happy…for awhile but then one day, Dhan was out garden…two men came…"

She points to the two pictures of Spearchucker and Kenneth Hamilton then she says:

"That one and the ****. They talked to Dhan, I could see from my bedroom window and they tried to get him to leave with them, I think, then Momma came out….screaming, men ran away; this one pulled out a gun but dropped it then, _sob,_ momma picked up a rock and hit…this one…"

She points to Kenneth then says:

"Then the ****, tried to help the other one back to the jeep….Dhan screamed at momma but she only picked up another rock and threw it even harder and it hit_ him_…."

She points to Spearchucker and says:

"They got to the ditch off by the road when, they, they seemed to fall into the water and momma went up and got another rock and _threw_ it as hard as she could on the ****'s head and….he died"

Small gasps are heard from Margaret, Dana and Radar. Hawkeye and Trapper just hold in their breaths and then Jethro asks:

"What about Dhan?"

Ziva asks her then the older woman takes a deep breath then says:

"I watched all that my mother did in disbelief and then, I saw Dhan run toward her and asking her; 'Why did you do that?', momma turned to him and said, 'It was your fault! You made me do that!' then he eyes seemed t o turn different and she screamed 'If it hadn't been for you, they wouldn't have taken him away!' and she picked up a, a…."

She says pitchfork but Ziva says:

"I don't know the word for that"

Radar says:

"Pitchfork"

Tony presses a button and says:

"Pitchfork, boss"

The woman says through harder sobs:

"I tried to s-stop her but before I got down there, Dhan was d-d-dead"

Hawkeye sighs and Trapper looks down, Radar takes off his glasses to wipe away tears. More tears just come from Margaret and Dana. Tony and Tim just stand motionless and the woman continues the last of her story then says:

"W-we, momma, my sisters and I spent the whole night burying Dhan. It, it was just before dawn that momma folded his hands on his chest then…we never saw Dhan again"

She breaks down in harder sobs and Jethro turns and looks into the two way mirror.


	12. Chapter 12 Bringing  Spearchucker  home

Jethro turns back to the woman and looks at her.

Back behind the mirror, a tear falls down Margaret's eyes but she notices the shift in Jethro demeanor and she asks:

"What's going on? What's he going to do?"

Tony doesn't turn around but says:

"He senses something's wrong"

Jethro takes a few minutes then he slowly says:

"I believe most of your story, I believe your mother did see Dhan talking to these two men...."

He holds up Spearchucker's and Kenneth's picture then says:

"But your mother did not murder these men, at least like you said...."

He puts down the pictures and says:

"You see, I did some research on your family. You had a uncle that Dhan was named after and he was "Mentally challenged" as we say now; he saw the two men talking to Dhan didn't he? Saw how upset your mother was, thought they were going to take his nephew away and picked up a rock and bashed their heads in! Didn't he?"

She puts her hand up to her mouth then cries out:

"Yes! It is as you say!"

Jethro sits back and sighs and asks the woman through Ziva:

"Were you that ashamed of him?"

The woman says through tears:

"No, we loved our uncle, he was the world to us: momma did kill Dhan but she said it was his fault that our beloved uncle did that. We hid the jeep...far away and then buried our brother Dhan....Uncle died many years later of broken heart"

She finally breaks down in endless tears and heart felt anguish of the past. Jethro sighs and gets up and goes out and into the room where Hawkeye and the rest are. Ziva keeps looking at the woman, she doesn't want Tony to see her tears.

Jethro walks into the room and Hawkeye asks him:

"What now?"

Jethro sadly shakes his head and says:

"I don't know, it's out of our hands now but I will request lenient actions"

Margaret says:

"That poor woman"

Trapper asks:

"Can we take Spearchucker home now?"

Margaret says:

"We can't, it has to be a person in active duty"

Hawkeye says:

"I hate to have Spearchucker go home with a stranger"

Jethro then says:

"I've been doing some research on that too...."He nods his head to Tim who turns and opens the door, nods his head and stands back then a woman comes in a army uniform and Jethro says:

"Former Captain Pierce, I believe you know Captain Pierce"

The woman squeals and runs up to Hawkeye and says:

"Granddad!"

He smiles and says:

"Faye!

Faye hugs her grandfather then says:

"I know you are still upset with me for joining the Army but…"

He shakes his head and says:

"That doesn't matter now, if it was for just this moment, it's perfect!"

They hug again and she says:

"I just wish you and dad would make up"

He smiles away the pain and says:

"Well, he's too much like his mother, she didn't talk to me for 35 years!"

Margaret sighs then says:

"That's because I was married to someone else for those years!"

Hawkeye says:

"Oh, so that's the reason"

Everybody laughs and Faye says:

"Oh, grandma! Aunt Dana!"

They join in a group hug and Faye hugs Radar then Trapper and she says:

"Oh, when I got this assignment, I just couldn't turn it down but I was surprised coming here"

Jethro says:

"I put in a few favors"

Faye says:

"Oh, not that sir, coming _here_"

Margaret says:

"I've been getting that reaction also from people"

Hawkeye turns to Jethro then says:

"Thank you for this but what about Sergeant Hamilton?"

Jethro says:

"Someone will come from the Marines to escort him"

Hawkeye shakes his head then they all leave.

On the same airline jet that bought Margaret and company wait as Spearchucker's coffin in loaded on the jet, a Army band plays the song 'Taps' and Faye gives a salute. Trapper and Hawkeye look at each other then give Spearchucker a salute themselves.

Margaret cries and eventually gives a salute herself.

They all ride in silence as they fly back to the states. Hawkeye looks out the window and remembers the last time in the swamp. Hawkeye, Spearchucker and Trapper all stood around drinking the 'Liquid rat poison' as Margaret says and Frank comes in the tent, takes off his hat, sits at his desk and the 3 guys look at each other, they all smile that mischievous smile then Spearchucker picks up a blindfold and they silently go over and Spearchucker blindfolds him and Hawk and Trap pick up Frank protesting and put him on the bed and handcuff him to the bed and tie his feet and they all shake each others hand and then Hawkeye turns on the radio to some swinging jazz music and Spearchucker opens the door to let nurses stream in and Hawkeye covers Frank up with a blanket then he goes and gets a nurse and a **party** begins.

Hawkeye smiles.

At a airport, back in the states, they all exit the plane just as the did in Korea with Spearchucker, a song playing taps.

They get to the middle of the airport when Hawkeye stops Margaret, whispers something in her ear and she smiles then shakes her head then Hawkeye turns to Radar and tells him something and Radar smiles in understanding then goes up to a airline counter.

Meanwhile a young lady taps Trapper on the shoulder and he turns around and smiles then says:

"Kathy!"

He hugs her then another woman appears and he says:

"Becky!"

Kathy asks him:

"We didn't lose connections in Korea did we?"

He smiles his Trapper smile and they all give a group hug then Becky says:

"You're not planning on going on another spur of the moment trip are you?"

He starts to say 'no' when Hawkeye whispers to him and Trapper looks at the girls then says:

"You can go with us this time"

Kathy and Beck look at each other and ask:

"To where?"

He says:

"Huntsville, Alabama"

The girls look at each other then go with their dad to get the tickets.

A few hours later, they stand on the porch of a beautiful brick home and Hawkeye asks:

"How do you think she'll take all of us being here?"

Margaret shrugs her shoulders and says:

"I don't know"

Hawkeye rings the doorbell then after a few seconds a African-American man of about 60 answers and the gang just stands there with their mouths hanging open. He looks just like Spearchucker from 1951. He looks at all of them in confusion.

**A/N--So apprantly Hawkeye had a son with Margaret and there for he has a grandadaughter. I may have got some Army regulations wrong about bringing Spearchucker back to the states, if there was, I apologize.**


	13. Chapter 13 No man left Behind

**A/N-I might be doing something of a time crunch here, I know Spearchucker disappeared in season 1 and Ginger was on until season 3 but let's use our imagination and crunch those 3 seasons together in one? **

Hawkeye, Radar, Trapper and Margaret stand around with themselves in shock while Hawkeye's daughter and Trapper's girls look confused and the black man standing in front of them is just as confused and he starts to say:

"I'm..."

Radar says:

"Oliver Ballis"

The man says:

"Yes, how did you know?"

Hawkeye clears his throat then says:

"Um, does a Ginger Ballis live here?"

The man says:

"Yes, that's my mother"

They all look at each other and Oliver asks:

"May I ask who you are?"

Hawkeye shifts his feet then says:

"I'm Benjamin Franklin Pierce, this is John McIntrye and Walter O' Rielly and Margaret Houlihan, we, uh, all served in the war with your mother"

Oliver then says:

"My mother doesn't talk much about the war"

Margaret speaks up and says:

"Well, this isn't about the war so much as it is about a colleague of ours from that time, could we come in?"

He looks at them all and hesitantly steps aside and Hawkeye asks:

"Um, this is not any of my business I know but what do you know about your father?"

He looks at them then says:

"Not much, like I said, mom doesn't talk much about those days"

Hawkeye asks:

"Could you go get her, please?"

He looks at them all then goes into the other room and Margaret asks:

"Ginger had a baby? What? When? Ah…"

Hawkeye says:

"Listen, listen, don't you guys remember? It all makes sense now?"

Trapper asks:

"What?"

Hawkeye looks around then says:

"After Spearchucker disappeared, Ginger went into a depression and Henry, bless his heart, gave her a lot of R & R time…and somehow all her r and r was about the time, the army physical's came around, she never let Trap or I touch her"

Then Margaret adds:

"There was that time she gained a lot of weight but we all just thought that was…part of her depression"

Radar says:

"I remember she went to that long nurses convention that I thought was too long"

Trapper asks:

"What about the baby? Who raised it?"

Hawkeye shakes his head then says:

"I don't know, we may never know…."

Just then Oliver comes back in the room with Ginger, he's helping her walk and puts her in a rocking chair and Hawkeye says:

"Ginger? It's me Hawkeye"

Margaret smiles and says:

"I'm here also Ginger and Trapper"

Radar smiles and says:

"Radar O' Rielly Ma'm"

Ginger looks around and says:

"Hawkeye? Margaret? Trapper? Radar? What are ya'll all here for?"

Hawkeye says:

"Well, Ginger, its about Spearchucker"

A tear comes to her eyes and she says:

"Spearchucker? What about him? He's gone…"

Oliver says:

"I don't know if this was such a good idea…."

Hawkeye puts up his hand then says:

"Ginger, do you remember a boy named Dhan?"

Ginger thinks then says:

"Dhan? Dhan? Oh yes, Spearchucker tried to help him, he was worried about him"

Hawkeye goes on and says:

"Ginger, the boy had a Uncle, the Uncle thought Spearchucker and another guy were going to take Dhan away, he killed Spearchucker"

Her eyes as well as Oliver's widen and she says:

"He killed Spearchucker? He didn't leave me?"

Hawkeye smiles and says:

"No, he was coming back to the camp for you Ginger, he didn't leave you; he was killed…they man didn't mean to, he was slow, didn't understand things right. It was just a horrible misunderstanding"

She goes quiet then signals for her son to come closer and she whispers something in his ear, he leaves the room and comes back and hands Ginger a picture of Spearchucker and she cradles it like a child.

Oliver walks over to Hawkeye and Hawkeye says:

"You know now that your dad died a hero"

Oliver wipes away tears then says:

"Thank God, you don't know how this has….affected her over the years"

Hawkeye hugs him and all goes silent then Radar says:

"Hawkeye?"

Hawkeye looks at him and Radar points to Ginger. Ginger has died peacefully in the rocking chair, clutching the picture of Spearchucker. A tear falls down Margaret's cheeks and Oliver goes over and picks up his mother's frail hand and says:

"Momma?"

Margaret says:

"I'm sorry Oliver"

Oliver shakes his head then says:

"I think she was just waiting for this"

He wipes some more tears away then says:

"Excuse me, I have to go make some phone calls"

Margaret thinks on something then just before Oliver leaves the room, she says:

"Excuse me Oliver, I know we are just strangers but…they are going to bury Spearchucker's bones in Forest City, Georgia and I think your mother…"

He shakes his head then says:

"I think she would like that"

He leaves and Hawkeye and company just stand around almost in shock.

A few days later, in Georgia, Hawkeye, Margaret, Trapper and Radar bury their two friends. Taps is played and the American Flag is folded and given to Oliver and one of Spearchucker's surviving nieces. A 21 gun salute is going off and Margaret says to both her ex-husbands:

"I'm glad we did this"

Trapper says:

"What do we do now?"

Hawkeye says:

"Go back to Crabapple Cove, have a drink and play poker"

Margaret looks at the graves and the caskets going in the ground then she looks in the sky, in the white clouds and she sees…a faint image of a man and woman looking like they did 57 years ago walking off together. And Margaret smiles then says:

"Let's go home"

They do.

At _NCIS_ headquarters, Jethro, Tony, Tim and Ziva walk in. Tony and Tim put their bags on their desks and Ziva puts hers on the floor and starts typing away at her computer then Abby walks in and says:

"Hey guys, what took you so long?"

Tony says:

"We had some things to do in Korea before we left then we went to Sgt. Hamilton's funeral, most of his family is dead so we felt like we should go"

Tim says:

"Jethro felt we should go and he was right"

Ziva then asks:

"Jethro?"

Jethro looks at her and says:

"Yes?"

Ziva looks confused then asks:

"That colonel over in Korea, was his named _Andrew Spangler_?"

Jethro shakes his head then says:

"He never did say his first name, why?"

Ziva then says:

"Look at this, according to this, Andrew Spangler died in Korea in 1951 in the same conflict that killed nearly all of Sgt. Hamilton's unit"

Tony laughs and says:

"Got to be another Andrew Spangler"

Jethro says:

"No, that's him"

Tim thinks of something and types in a few well placed keys then says:

"Look at this boss…the building we were in, it was headquarters for the Marine's….in 1952-53 but it's been shut down ever since"

Tony says:

"I know we were there, we found two bodies, we buried them; we were in Korea"

Abby asks:

"What do you think it means Gibbs?"

He pours himself a cup of coffee then takes a sip then says:

"No man left behind"

He just leaves and goes up the stairs and Ziva asks:

"What did he mean by that?"

Tim says:

"No man left behind, it's a Marine code of honor"

Abby asks:

"You mean, you don't think….?"

They start arguing amongst themselves then Director Vance comes out and looks down and asks Jethro:

"What are they doing?"

Jethro just says:

"Just being a family"

He throws his cup away and walks off.


End file.
